


And circumstance

by sloganeer



Series: selling_out [12]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-12
Updated: 2003-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graduation happens on what will be the hottest day in June.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And circumstance

Martha stands out in a crowd. Or maybe it's just Lex, searching her out. Martha waves him over, pointing to the empty seat being saved next to Jonathan.

Lex's mother didn't make it to his own graduation and it's a perfectly reasonable excuse for Lex to miss her on Clark's day. He still feels guilty. Clark's amazing with Caroline, and he never says a word, but they all know he's still getting used to sharing the parents he's had to himself for so long. Now he's sharing them with his boyfriend, too.

With an 'excuse me' and a 'pardon me', Lex works his way through the rows of parents and folding chairs.

"Lex," Martha calls out, like she's only just noticed him. She hugs him awkwardly over Caroline in Jonathan's lap, kisses his cheek, then wipes away the lipstick. "You made it."

They take their seats on either side of Jonathan. Caroline crawls back into her mother's lap, and Jonathan holds out his hand for Lex to shake.

"I believe you owe me some money, Lex," Jonathan says with a teasing smile. The Sharks lost - again - last night. Being the owner has none of the perks Lex had hoped for.

He stands again to take his wallet from his back pocket. There are three crisp twenties that have been waiting since the last missed field goal. Jonathan takes the bills and counts them, like a backroom bookie, before folding them into his shirt pocket.

"You do know that's Luthor money, Jonathan?"

"Oh, I know, Lex. That's why I'm going to spend it all on beer."

They laugh, like they always do when Lex loses, and Martha smacks her husband, only because he's the closest.

Graduation happens on what will be the hottest day in June. Chloe called it Smallville's last chance at torture before they all got the hell out.

The stage and chairs are set up on the football team's practice field. Lex watches the first two rows of red, sweating in their robes under the sun. Then he sees Clark. He's twisted around in his chair and staring right at Lex. He's looking, not searching, and he probably has been since Martha called Lex's name. Lex gives him a smile. Clark waves and turns back to his class. It seems that's all he was waiting for.

"So, Lex..."

He turns his attention to Clark's parents. Lex pulls his sunglasses off to clean them, listening to Jonathan telling him how to win football, and Martha telling him about the pies she's sending with them to Metropolis.

Sitting in Martha's lap, Caroline loses interest in the bouncing and reaches out to Lex. He holds up his sunglasses as a question and Caroline squeals her answer.

"Here you go, kiddo," Lex says, and passes them over without a thought to their price.

It didn't take much for Lex to fall in love with her. She's just one more reason that Lex will never be able to break up with Clark. He held her on the day she was born, and now he has to stick around to see how she turns out.

Caroline slides the glasses on, too big for her tiny face. They laugh, and she soaks up the attention like sun. She grins up at Gabe Sullivan sitting next to Martha, who leans down to tweak her nose. When she turns back, Lex pushes the glasses back up on her nose, only to watch them slide down again when his hand moves away. It makes her giggle, so Lex does it again and again. Caroline keeps the glasses the rest of the day, and Lex barely notices the sun in his eyes.

He startles when the band starts up with the Smallville High song. Lex sings along under his breath, and laughs off Jonathan's look. Clark taught him the words one night when Clark had permission to stay the night and they both had too much to drink. There were four verses and a chorus, most of which was about corn, crows, and being good, sober, and abstinent. It took a bottle of rum and an hour or two, and Lex was singing "Fly to Victory" while Clark fucked him.

Lex forces his eyes front, trying not to meet the faces of Jonathan, Martha, and especially Caroline. He meets Clark instead, sending a wicked look back to Lex.

There's a muffled thump, then a painfully amplified squeak as the principal steps up to the podium and Clark's eyes snap forward.

"Attention. Can I have your attention?" His voice is tinny and Lex wonders if it's the microphone, or just the man. He's only been here a month, after Smallville lost their last (and Clark's sixth) principal in an accident involving cows.

The ceremony starts with his trite words, followed by Lana's predictable valedictorian speech, and the Mayor's overly sentimental congratulations. Lex cringes along with Jonathan, and Martha tries to keep Caroline distracted as the words stretch on. Finally, Pomp and Circumstance starts up. Lex imagines it can't be the right key, but the principal steps forward and takes his place anyway.

Clark's class isn't that big, so it doesn't take very long. Martha snaps too many pictures when Clark crosses the stage, and Jonathan cheers out loud. Clark finds them easily, blushing and waving, as he takes his diploma.

Lex still wants him, even with the goofy smile and the red mortarboard. That's how he knows it's real, because none of his Clark fantasies have ever included a graduation robe.

The rest of the names go by in a blur, and then all the students are throwing their caps into the air with a cheer. It almost makes sense, because this is Smallville and Lex has always thought it more of a comic book than real life.

Lex waits with the Kents by their truck, watching Clark with his friends. He picks Chloe up off the ground when he hugs her, then gives her back to her father. Pete waves from the groups of his brothers and sisters that Lex has met, but has never put names to faces. He congratulates Lana last, tapping her shoulder and giving her a kiss when she turns around with a grin.

Then Clark turns away, and walks towards the truck with an even bigger grin.

He hugs his dad first, then takes Caroline to let his mom hug him hands free. Martha takes some pictures of Clark and his little sister as Caroline tugs at the tassle on his cap. Jonathan drapes his arm on Clark's shoulders for a few of the pictures, then Lex offers to take a couple of the whole family. Jonathan holds up the diploma, Clark holds up Caroline, and Martha stands, proudly, between them both.

Martha wants pictures of them now, and grabs the camera from Lex's hands. Clark hands off his sister and gets hold of Lex's wrist, pulling him close. It's just a quick kiss on his lips, but there's a flash and Lex is sure Martha caught it. Then Clark wraps an arm around his waist, smiles for Lex and the camera, while Martha snaps three more pictures.

"Okay, we have to get home to dinner." Martha's making all of Clark's favourites. Lex got to be in the kitchen when the negotiations were done. They're having turkey and mashed potatoes and pumpkin pie - Thanksgiving in June.

"I'm going to ride with Lex," Clark tells her, his hand dropping to clasp Lex's.

"That's fine," Martha says, taking Caroline from Jonathan and shifting her into a more comfortable position. "Just don't be too long. The turkey should be done when we get home and you don't want it to get dry."

"We'll be right behind you," Lex assures her. Martha narrows her eyes, suspiciously, then turns to the truck, and gets Caroline into her car seat.

Jonathan steps forward, holding up Clark's diploma that he's been hanging on to.

"Can you take it with you?" Clark asks. "I'm afraid I'm going to lose it."

"Of course." Jonathan moves to hug him again, and Lex lets Clark's hand go. "I'm so proud of you today, Clark." Lex doesn't hear what Clark says back.

When Jonathan pulls away, Clark falls back, automatically reaching for Lex. They watch his dad climb into the truck, and wave to Caroline through the window. Martha leans out, as the truck starts up.

"We'll see you boys in a bit. Ten minutes?"

Clark shakes his head at his mother. "We're not running away to Metropolis, Mom," he says, smiling.

"Not today you're not." Martha laughs, but she's very serious. "You wouldn't get any pie."

They stand there watching until the truck is out of sight. Released from school and his parents, Clark bounces with freedom. His hand in Lex's, Clark leads them across the parking lot.

"Which one did you drive?" he asks, searching.

"Keep going."

Clark turns, walking backwards. He hasn't stopped grinning all day, and neither has Lex. His face is starting to hurt.

"So." They bump into each other at Clark's sudden stop. "What did you buy me?" He's hyper, and Lex starts to wonder what kind of trouble Chloe and Pete got Clark into before the ceremony.

"I didn't buy you anything, Clark," Lex says, pulling out his practiced poker face.

His mouth falls open as Clark reaches his arms around Lex's waist. "This is not the time to be obeying my father, Lex." He bites Lex's chin, evading Lex's move to catch his mouth.

"I didn't buy you anything, Clark," Lex says, turning him around as slow as his words. "That doesn't mean I didn't get you anything."

The Smallville High parking lot is filled with trucks, and it takes him a minute of searching. Lex feels the exact second when Clark registers the gift. He can feel it in Clark's body in his arms, ready to pounce.

"Oh my God, Lex," he whispers, then pulls away and bounds toward the truck, his graduation robe flapping behind him. "I love you," he shouts, turning back and gathering Lex in his arms when they're close again.

Clark lets him go again to look at his truck again. Completing a cursory inspection, he hoists himself up on the hood to sit. Lex steps forward and finds himself between Clark's legs. He's being kissed now, the first one today that really counts. Clark's hands are holding his head, pulling Lex away to speak.

"I can't believe you drove this thing for me," Clark laughs, then moves in for another kiss.

Lex gets his hands under the robe, resting on Clark's jean-clad thighs. His fingers twitch, but Lex doesn't let himself move further. The kissing is bad enough.

"I'm almost legal," Clark says, licking his lips. "We're almost allowed to do this."

Lex is shaking because he's kissing a boy on a truck in a Kansas high school parking lot. Clark just holds Lex tighter because neither of them are in high school anymore.

The sun starts to go down, but it's still hot. Lex is sweating through his shirt everywhere that Clark puts his hands. Under the robe, Lex pulls Clark's shirt up and strokes the heated skin there. Clark leans back with a sigh and lets Lex's hand move upwards.

"Hey, city boys!"

Lex rips himself away, cursing when he hears the laugh that approaches. Chloe jumps up on the hood next to Clark.

"Nice show," she teases, nudge Clark's shoulder. "You're gonna fit right in when you get to Metropolis, Clark."

Lex watches with more than a little amusement as Clark tries to adjust himself with Chloe pulling at graduation robe. "C'mon, take it off."

"Chloe!"

"We've got to take them back, Clark," Chloe explains. She's not lying, but she shares an evil look with Lex. Then Chloe slides down off the truck, and stands next to Lex, waiting for Clark with her own robe over her arm. With an exaggerated sigh, Clark does the same, pulling off his robe to reveal a sweat-drenched shirt underneath.

"It won't take that long," she tells Clark. "Think you can handle the intermission, Lex?" Clark gets dragged away before either can protest.

Lex waits by the truck, standing, after an ill-conceived moment of leaning. The sun is brighter in Smallville, or maybe just hotter. Lex prefers the Metropolis rain. He doesn't like to sweat unless he's working towards something, usually with Clark beneath him.

A girl with a long blonde ponytail that Lex doesn't know, but recognises from the Talon, waves in his direction. He waves back and gives her a polite smile as he tries to place her name. Lex thinks maybe her dad works at the plant. He doesn't think, until a group of girls run towards her, that it wasn't even him she was waving at.

Turning away from the girls in embarrassment, Lex only draws attention to himself when he burns his head on the hot metal of the truck. Clark returns to Lex still glaring at the truck a few minutes later.

"Hey," Clark says, laying a hand on Lex's shoulder. "You want me to drive?"

Lex hands over the keys without a word and lets Clark open the door for him. He climbs up and watches Clark travel around to the driver's side. Lex leans over and opens the door from the inside, reveling in Clark's playful smile and the look in his eyes that says Lex is whipped.

"You haven't told my dad about this, have you?" Clark asks, throwing his graduation cap on the seat between them.

"We'll tell him I lost it to you in a poker game."

Smiling, Clark settles into the seat. He takes a moment and breathes in the new car smell that's no longer there. His hands come up to rest on the wheel and stroke downwards. Lex watches, fascinated, and just a little jealous.

"Drive, Clark. If we get in trouble for being late, it should be for having sex with me, not the truck."

He starts the truck and soon they're out of the parking lot. Clark relaxes behind the wheel, making himself comfortable on the road, even with the Kent farm only minutes away. He leans down and turns on the radio, one eye on the dial, the other on the road.

"I wish we could pull in the university station out here," he says, moving the dial in tiny increments to find the perfect song. "I bet they'd play The Strokes if their boyfriend asked."

"Clark--"

He doesn't stop, but looks pointedly at Lex. "You own KROW, right? Maybe you could tell me who I have to sleep with to hear some good music."

"Well, I can tell you who you have to sleep with."

Clark shouldn't be blushing. He's older now and it was his joke anyway. But he's red when Lex looks over at him, just in time to get Clark's graduation cap thrown at his head. Lex has a comeback ready, but he saves it for the next red light, not wanting to face Jonathan Kent after another car crash.

They continue to drive in a kind of silence that Lex didn't know was normal. Just Clark watching the road and Lex watching him enjoy the truck and everything that comes with it. Lex is ready to go now, and so is Clark; his fingers twitching on the steering wheel as they drive passed the higway exit. But before the goodbyes, there's dinner and Martha will kill them both if they miss it.

It will be another month before the leave for good. Everything Clark owns packed into the back of the truck. Some things he's grown out of will be left behind. Others - Jonathan's old acoustic, dug out from the attic one more time, broken strings and all - are waiting for Clark to grow into.

Two pies, a box of cookies, and a thermos of coffee are piled on the front seat, even after Clark explained that three hours wasn't that far away. It's something he says over and over, hugging his mom, dad, sister, and mom again. Clark waits for Lex to get the same hugs - a handshake from Jonathan - then they climb into the truck, pull out of the driveway, and they're on their way to Metropolis.

It's a lot easier than Lex ever would have imagined.


End file.
